


Centres

by nekonexus



Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you hold on to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centres

"I don't need to be the centre of your universe."

All he could do was shake his head, bury his face against Orphe's shoulder and try, again, to fight back tears.

He had, for years, made Orphe just that, because he had nothing else to believe in. But he'd come to realize he didn't need him to be that. He'd only ever tried it as a desperate attempt to force Orphe to reciprocate.

And so they weren't the words he wanted to hear, the words he knew now he'd never hear:

"I need you to be the centre of mine."


End file.
